Snuggles
by garden-nomes
Summary: One shot, short bit of fluffy drabble... Naomi is hungover, and only one thing will make her feel better... Rated M for language.


**A/N: Hello!**

**I promise that updates to stories are somewhere in the pipeline, however at the moment I'm a bit brain dead after poisoning it with alcohol last night (ha!), but wrote this semi Fluffy™ snippet to maybe tide you all over and I dunno...beg for forgiveness for the delays in updating other things? Something like that.**

**This is a bit simple in terms of writing, I think, but even though I wanted to write something, it's not my usual quality work. I know, I'm probably overestimating it as I tend to do, so... I'll shut up now...lol**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Probably a good thing. Any and all typos you can blame on my iPad as well as my hungover brain.**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

I came to consciousness slowly, and at once, I felt a little queasy, and was loathe to the prospect of opening my eyes...ever again, really, in case a jackhammer took up residence on the inside of my skull, relentless pounding and all. I managed to drag myself out from under the covers anyway, because I really had a bad need to pee, which felt like it took forever. I somehow stumbled my way back to bed, and buried myself back under the covers. I groaned, slightly, and shifted a little, wanting the slightly sick feeling inside my head, and my stomach to go away. Then, I felt arms snake around my middle, pulling me backwards protectively, and I groaned again, this time in a small amount of discomfort, even though the movement of the arms around my waist was gentle. Mmm..._snuggles_.

"You're awake." A soft, low, ever so husky female voice.

"Mmm...I feel like I'm dead."

A soft chuckle to match the voice, and a kiss at the back of my neck. "No, you're not, surprisingly."

"Surprising?"

"You don't remember last night, Naoms?"

"Uhhh..." I wanted to move, to face her, but I felt like if I did, I would throw up. _Not_ attractive. "Nuh uh..." I mumbled.

"Aww..." The voice said, in a sympathetic tone. "Really? You don't remember confessing your undying love for me?" Another kiss at the back of my neck. "That really hurts..."

"Mmm..._bitch!_"

Another soft laugh.

"How much did I drink last night?" I half whispered.

"Hmm...let's see... There was the bottle of that cheap peach sparkling wine that you like to start with... Then the half bottle of caramel mint vodka that was in the fridge, and then the _second_ bottle of peach wine...I'm surprised you're awake, to be honest..."

"_Fuck_..." I groaned. "Oh, I'm never drinking again..."

"You said that last time." She said, humour in her voice. "You'll be alright. You just need a big _greasy_ breakfast...eggs...bacon..."

"Argh..._no_...don't mention food, Ems..." I whined, feeling my stomach churn.

She chuckled again. "Does the thought make you a little _queasy?_ A little green around the gills?"

"Fuck _off_..."

"Ooh, grouchy."

"_Ugh_." I groaned. Emily began to pull away from me, and my hand covered her own, holding it against my stomach. "No..._don't_..." I whined. "I need snuggles."

"Oh, snuggles?" She said, cuddling closer. "Feeling frisky, eh?"

"Mmm normally I would, but..." I muttered. "It could get messy and that _wouldn't_ be attractive."

"Ew."

"I need my Emsy's comforting _snuggles_." I pleaded.

"Oh, I can do that." She said, lightly rubbing her fingertips across my stomach and kissing across my shoulders. I sighed softly, my shoulders flexing at the touch of her kisses. "Better?"

"Yeah..." I whispered.

"Love you...even when you're hungover after being rotten drunk." She said, softly.

"Mmm." I murmured. "Love you too."

"Can I get you some water? You really should rehydrate..."

"No...just snuggles."

"Ok." She said. "Snuggles it is." Another soft kiss was placed on the back of my neck.

Again, I sighed, feeling myself drift in and out of consciousness as Emily's fingers continued sliding across my stomach, soothing me.

* * *

**A/N#2: I know, it ends a little abruptly...or does it? I don't know...**

**Thanks for reading my odd little burst of creativity. Reviews are welcome, if you so desire...**

**I'm off to bury myself under my duvet...possibly in my leopard onesie...**

**~GN~ xo**


End file.
